Dragon and the Team
by DragonRS
Summary: Basically Team 7 is on a mission while a person from another Dimention comes and helps with many future missions. please R&R so that i may write the stories faster.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

_**Dragon and the team**_

* * *

_Dragon_- Ha ha, (taunting) I'm going to have an adventure and you're going to hate it.

_Sasuke_- Shut up or I'll kill you.

_Sakura_- (jumping for joy) yay Sasuke, you tell him.

_Dragon_- Ok where the hell is Naruto.

_Naruto_- (distant yelling) Coming, Coming don't start with out me!

_Dragon_- Alright everybody ready, ok, I'll start the story now.

* * *

**_Part1: Chapter1:_** **_The weird Wall!_**

"Dragon wake up!" Yells his annoying sister Bunny "It's Time to go camping!"

Dragon wakes up at the word of camping gets dressed, and they take off. Dragon's sister brought her laptop to watch their favorite show the Naruto series.

Their brother, Skunk, starts to chat annoyingly "I know something you don't know!"

The two were getting furious with him but their Dad told them "shut up and I'll tell you what we're going to do when they get there." In a few minutes their Dad told them "we will be splitting up for two weeks and you'll have to fend for yourselves."

When they got there by the kids surprise they did split up, but right away dragon remembered the objects used as weapons in Naruto so he tried to make his own. It didn't go so well for him so he tried to just make due with what he had. He checked his pockets and only found twenty dollars, a lighter, some paper, a watch, and wait, what's this a pouch?

He ponders for a moment "When and where did I get this, I know I didn't bring it with me?"

So, he retraces his steps and found out it came from the pile of wood he was using to make those weapons. He decides to search the pouch for a clue on where it came from. To his surprise he found the weapons he was trying to make.

He looked a round a little more to see if he could find any more but he found a wall (just a wall) with a door on it. This wasn't any old door however this door was in perfect condition but the wall was in ruins. He decided to step through the door for no apparent reason. All of a sudden time started to fast forward, rewind, then nothingness surrounded him.

* * *

**_Scene 2: Prologue:_ ****_Meanwhile in Konoha_**

Team 7 was practicing for what they were told a big mission; they ran up trees (to control their chakra), hit dummies (while staying out of sight), and battling convicts (to the death). As usual this mission was lame though, because all they had to do was deliver a package. Sasuke started to say "man I'm so b…"

But Naruto had to interrupt "bored we know you say the same thing 30 seconds."

Sakura yelled at Naruto like a wild Banshee "Shut the FUCK up Naruto." She continued in a lower tone remembering the mission "Why do you have to start everything?"

Naruto spoke fast to save his butt "Hey, he's getting on my nerves, every 30…"

Sakura then acts like Naruto and interrupts him "30 seconds we know." Sakura then says "see you're just as annoying to us all, so don't start to argue and get us all riled up during a mission no mater how boring!"

Then Naruto and Sasuke started at each other…

_Naruto_-"you pompous headed…"

_Sasuke_-"small brained…"

_Naruto_-"Dumb…"

_Sasuke_-"lowlife…"

_Naruto_-"scum face…"

_Sasuke_-"Dirt bag…"

_Together_-"Jackass!"

Little did they know a figure was following them through the trees.

* * *

END PROLOUGE

_Dragon_- Wow you guys do have problem.

_Naruto-_ Ya, Well, you're mom is Fat.

_Sakura-_ (pleading) Dragon, will you please, shut these two up.

_Sasuke_- Fine I won't retaliate to what he's starting.

_Naruto_- Now just wait a darn min…

_Dragon_- (yelling over team 7's argument) Ok, that's all we have for now but we hope you enjoyed the first part of our tale

_ Writers Note Read and Review Please this is my first story so if I get some good feed back it will certainly help in the next story. Polls will be on the next story to see what will happen to whom. I would love all feed back possible I don't care if its bad or good._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Dragon and the Team Chapter One._**

_R&R Please_

Dragon- Man that was harsh sending me into a place like that.

Sasuke- Ha your only adventure is a dead end loser.

Naruto- Come on give the Brat a chan…

Sakura- Naruto don't start anything yet we still have many more things to do and many more days of story telling.

Dragon- Thx Sakura.

Sasuke- Alright already can we start the story already.

Naruto- Ya lets get it on.

Part2: Scene: 1 **_THE MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE!_**

_Last we left Dragon he was floating in an empty place of time and space._

"Damn-it WTF is going on here?" Started Dragon after a while of floating in mid air or whatever he was floating in. "I wish there was something else to do other than wait here floating."

(People chattering inn the distance) "Hey what are you going to do?", "How'd you get here?", and "What do you thinks going to happen to us?" These were just a fraction of the voices he heard when he was going to be a voice also.

A man (about 26) floated by him, he looked lonely so Dragon tried to start a conversation. To his surprise the man looked over and said "My name is Momochi, Zabuza and when I get out of this place I intend to murder those assholes of the village hidden in the leaves."

Dragon was puzzled by this remark but thought he might get useful information on what has happened to these people and what might have caused them all to appear here like he did. Zabuza continued "I found Haku and when we find a way out of this Purgatory." He continued with rising anger. "When we get out those people and there families will pay but not only that also those back stabbing a…" He stopped abruptly as if something or someone was around. Dragon looked back as fast as he could but when he turned back to ask why he stopped someone was there ruthlessly beating Zabuza.

Dragon spun and spun and spun in circles thinking it might get him somewhere and it did. While no one was paying attention he disappeared and a puff of smoke appeared where his body use to be.

Part: 2-Scene: 2-**_The First Battle Of The Mission!_**

_Last we left the three Shinobi they were being followed by a mysterious figure in the dark._

For no reason at all Sasuke thought it would be funny to yell "jump!" Naruto screamed like a little girl (no offence to the girls) Sasuke guessed to jump at the right moment because after they jumped a Fuuma Shuriken (those fold up, windmill things).

They through Kunai knife after Kunai knife at the person in the shadows. Still no answer or response (like if they hit him) so they started to talk and them being aware they hope for another clue on where to attack next.

They started to talk about old times like Naruto stated to say "I didn't answer a single question on the first exam." And Sasuke accidentally brought up the kiss then Sakura got that evil thing behind her again.

Sasuke looked at Naruto like "RUN!" Forgetting about the shadow Naruto ran and so did the others. By this time Sasuke had his Sharingan on and knew an attack was coming so he caught the attack but it came from a different direction this time.

He thought there were more than two so he caught up with them and shared the bad news. They saw the faces of there attackers now they were…

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Here's the first poll of who they want to fight._

**The D. Brothers**

**Two brand new characters**

**Test Animals**

**or even Kakashi and Iruka sense (in order for them to pass the test)**

_The second poll of the day is what weapon should they use?_

**Food pills**

**Bombs**

**Exploding Tags**

**Umbrella **

**Or even a combo of them all.**

**Please R&R so I can write the next story**


	3. Dragon meets the team

_**Dragon and the Team**_

Dragon- Man you all really bite no Reviews but one and that person didn't even tell me what to do in the next one.

Naruto- Ya you guys seriously need to interact with the story or it will,

A) Go nowhere.

B) Finish short and no one else will enjoy it.

C) And finally will fall short and wander off to deletion.

Sasuke- Ya, I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Naruto.

Sakura- Ok, I'll start this story.

_Dragon Meets the Team_

_Last we left Dragon he puffed away in a puff of smoke._

"Man where the fuck am I now?" Dragon said when he appeared on a mountain top. "Why can't I just stay in one place for long enough to get a better understanding of things?" He starts on a long journey into nowhere.

Before he could do that he thought of all the Dangers out there. He thought it might be a smart idea to practice with those weapons he found earlier that day. He starts to say aloud "How am I going to get the targets to practice on."

He looks around really fast to make sure there was something around or if he should just move on. He sees a piece of wood shaped like a circle then looks around some more and finds one shaped like a human body.

"YES!" he exclaims in excitement. He sets them up so he could get a sense that he was attacking a real opponent. "Yes a 75 chance I won't miss them" He said when he hit 150 out of 200 throws (don't worry he re-throw the same one) at the targets.

He collected the Kunai knifes and Shuriken (the ninja stars for those of you who are incompetent) then started off to the place Naruto and the gang were located (not knowing that that's where they were located.

He ran into clones of two strangers he killed them both with ease. He continued on and ran into the team but with stealth he snuck into the tree and watched the battle rage on.

_On the ground with the team_

"Hey you what's your name!" Asked Sakura with a strong, yet sweet voice. Naruto flipped around and Yelled at his companion "and you too."

They both talked simultaneously "we are _team Bomb squad_, from nowhere, we're drifters."

Sasuke getting really pissed off now screamed "we don't care who the fuck you are as long as you give us your names!"

They then said "oh, yea names, our names are Sato and Kato." The Shinobi thought it would be easy to destroy these low life losers. Well they were right; Naruto used his clone Jutsu and Sasuke helped with his Sharingan eye.

Sakura just sat down and watched as they slowly and painfully killed there new foe. Dragon than hoped down yelling don't kill me I know who you are and I am harmless. They stopped just in time so they didn't throw anything at him. They chatted for a while and started finding things out.

To be continued…

Dragon- got to go to the bathroom bee right back (holding his he ran to the restroom)

Sasuke- hurry no time to waste lets scare him.

Sakura- I agree with you but, Hey where's Naruto!

Sasuke- Fine you got me (transforms back to Naruto)

Naruto- Sasuke's in the restroom also.

Sakura- fine then (sighs)

Real Sasuke- Hey Dragon told me to tell you guys were done and these are the next polls review them or no future action will be taken; (shrugs) maybe.

Poll

A) We learn about Dragon some more.

B) We go to another fight (must give suggestions).

C) We have them finish the mission with no interruptions and start the 2nd day.


	4. Dragon learns the ropes

No pep-talk for you non reviewers because you'll don't deserve it.

Ok, so our "Hero's" are sitting in a circle; they include:

Kakashi's Team (Naruto, Sasuke, & Sakura)

Gai's Team (Lee, Neji, & Tenten)

Kurenai's Team (Shino, Hinata, & Kiba)

Finally Asuma's Team (Ino, Choji, & Shikamaru)

Dragon was very interested in finding out their abilities so they were described thusly.

Naruto- Likes to use shadow replication.

Sasuke- Uses his Shurigun to help deflect future attacks to him.

Sakura- Controls her Chakra very well.

Lee- Can't do move that use chakura so he relies on speed and had-to-hand combat.

Neji- Uses his Byakun to kill his opponent by stopping their chakra flow.

Tenten- The 2nd strongest Genin in Konoha can hit the same target 100 times in a row.

Shino- Uses Kiki bugs to eat away at the opponents chakura so they can't fight again.

Hinata- Same as Neji but weaker, prefers to fight Naruto's style and learns more.

Kiba- Ok, He looks like a Dog, Smells like a Dog, Acts like a Dog, He's basically a Dog.

Ino- The strongest Genin in her village and uses mind transfer techniques.

Shikamaru- Uses a shadow technique to control his opponent's movements.

Choji- Uses "Meat Tank" to roll over his opponents (He also doesn't like to be called fat).

Their respective leaders described them to Dragon so he knew which people were on what team and their special abilities but didn't talk about themselves. They decided it would be better to go through a quick training and everyone could help with it. "In a way they're cheating the system" Thinks dragon. The first thing they learn about the Jutsu names:

Taijutsu- Body Technique

Genjutsu- Mind Technique

Ninjutsu- chakra Techniques with hand signs also

Fuin Jutsu- Sealing Techniques

Kinjutsu- Forbidden Techniques

Dojutsu- Pupil Techniques (like Kakashi and Sasuke)

(And there are more I don't know about probably)

Now they stick to simple Techniques like the Genjutsu, Taijutsu, and Ninjutsu. The first thing they studied was Genjutsu (or Illusion Technique).

Asuma explained this technique thusly "this technique uses your chakra against you. This is to make you feel, hear, smell, and even taste Whats not there. You can dispel these moves by simply using Genjutsu Kai (Illusion cancel Technique). If this doesn't work you can cause pain to your self to wake up because of stabs, opening old wounds, breaking something, etc. Be fore warned however, that if this is a high level technique then these strategies won't work."

Dragon responds "So, you're saying this is a Manipulation Technique"?

Asuma "Yup that's it in a nutshell!"

Rock Lee decided to explain, ya that's right, Taijutsu. He starts out by explaining why its good for him "It's good for me because I am very fast and its good because it doesn't take any chakra" Lee continues explaining why it might be good for him. "It can also use chakra to increase speed or attack power just as a boost so it can be used by any buddy at any old time."

Dragon responds so it's basically a hand-to-hand combat right?"

Rock Lee "shah."

Sakura take over Ninjutsu because it's so hard to explain. Sakura starts out "This is a technique that is so hard to describe even our sensei's have a hard time finding the words for it. This is not to be taken lightly as it uses chakra and hand signs so it's on the thin line between the other Jutsu.

Dragon stammers for a moment trying to find the words to describe in a short way what Ninjutsu is. He finally figures out the words and says "Ok, so it between Mind and body Techniques, But is not ether one but at the same time uses both, right?"

Sakura "yay that confusing but correct."

Gai starts to talk about missions and there levels of what you can do with them.

"A Rank- Jounin- Usually assassination or escorting people on a high priority.

B Rank- Chuunin- Medium level of stuff just escorting people on a low level.

C Rank- Chuunin and Genin- Medium level of stuff just escorting people on a low level.

D Rank- Genin- Least important missions like finding runaway children.

And these are things people like us have to do on a daily routine. Yet we still get time off to train, rest, invent new moves, etc."

Dragon grasps this concept right away and says "Ok, so it's basically what your rank is, are the missions you go on, but you still get breaks, sort of like a job.

Gai "Yay you got it"

_To Be Continued…_

R&R any question on any thing I will answer. Any comments will be taken. I've been in a bad mood lately because I want to brutally blank blank blank my teacher.

I found this info on many different websites, so if you find a website with all of this on it, cool, but I searched thru so many different data banks.

Next Time: Dragon will learn about Kages, ANBU, Hunter-nin, Missing-nin, and weapons.


	5. Dragon learns the ropes 2

Dragon Learns The Ropes Part 2

Kurenai explains about Kages. Kurenai starts out by saying "The Kage is the highest rank a shinobi could possibly hope of becoming. There can only be a total of five (5) Kages at a time. Kages are independently known as Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Raikage, and Tsuchikage."

Dragon "So each Kage is mainly leader of their own respective village?"

Kurenai "Yup that's right."

Shino takes over ANBU explanation. Shino starts by "ANBU means 'Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai' in English that means 'Assassination Tactics Special Squad'. The ANBU basically are special ninja who are chosen to protect and even die for their village. The youngest ANBU member was (pointing to Sasuke) was his brother Itchi Uchiha."

Dragon "Ok, so there Special Ops who protect there village under any circumstance?"

Shino "Yay, you catch on fast."

Sasuke takes the description of Hunter-nin. Sasuke begins this talk "The Hunter-nin is also called 'Body Erasers' or 'Casing Ninjas'. They trace down run away or rouge ninjas and follow they're title by completely disposing and leaving no trace. This way no way to let out their villages secrets.

Dragon "Ok, that's cool I guess. But ya there Body disposer?"

Sasuke (sarcastically) "Ya it's a hoot."

Choji was next up so he had to explain Missing-nin. Choji munch munch munch started out "Missing-nin are basically traitors of a village and might find refuge in another village in turn for some secrets. munch munch munch. As you were told before their tracked down and kill by Hunter-nin. I thought munch munch munch of a new name for them 'Nukenin'."

Sakura "That is their other name Choji."

Dragon "So, their just traitors?"

Choji "munch munch munch Ask the know-it-all!"

Sakura "I resent that, But, Yay your correct."

Choji turns into "Meat Tank" and goes to get snacks and food for lunch.

Tenten took over weapons for obvious reasons. Tenten started with "Shuriken are what you may know them as 'Ninja Stars'. These are used as mostly decoy weapons because even the most unskilled ninja can deflect them."

Dragon "So, Shurikens are used to lure the enemy into a trap?"

Tenten "Sort-of, Well, Yay I guess that's right. Next is swords, there are many different types of swords short, long, broad, so on."

Dragon "So, how would you go about getting them with out carrying them?"

Tenten "You'll learn about summoning scrolls later. I use those to lower the amount of weight I carry so, ya I would recommend that method. Now for Bombs, there are three different types Flash-bang, Smoke-bomb, and Gas-bomb. Flash-bang temporarily blinds your opponent. Smoke-bombs are to fight your opponent or escape. Gas-bombs are to poison your opponent so there coughing uncontrollably.

Dragon "So, they can all be used to Fight, or run away from your opponent."

Tenten "Yup, but you shouldn't make it a habit to run. Now for exploding tags, but so you don't get confused, these aren't like those bombs these are like compact "C4". These are very useful when attaching to weapons or setting them with trap and even putting on people. When setting up traps these are connected to wire and the most popular weapon to attach these to is a Kunai-knife.

Dragon "Whats a Kunai-knife and what so important about wires for traps?"

Tenten thinks of a way to frase this sentence "a Kunai is like a Dagger but can also be thrown like a throwing-knife. And the wires can be used for a number of ways like attaching to weapons to attach people to a tree or the ground like a net.

Dragon "Oh, so there all useful in many ways got it."

Tenten "Now for the Fuuma Shuriken also known as the 'Windmill Shuriken' is not as accurate as the other weapons but is much more deadlier."

Dragon "Wow."

Tenten "If you liked that you'll love this 'Food Pills'."

Dragon "Huh, how can food be a weapon?"

Tenten "Well for people like Choji it's very useful to his special attacks."

Dragon "Goth ya"

Tenten "Any extra weapons or extra meanings will be explained in other ways by the rest of people."

Choji rolls faster toward them yelling "I'm coming, watch out I'm out of control."

Shikamaru uses his Shadow technique on Choji to stop him.

They start to eat Lunch and chat about old times.

_NEXT TIME…_

Dragon learns about what to wear, a little more about the ninja levels, and scrolls.

We get into hand-to-hand combat training.


	6. Taijutsu

**Dragon and the Team**

**Chapter 6**

**Dragon Starts Training**

Hinata starts to talk about the standard equipment worn by, just about every ninja. "First." Hinata looked over at Naruto then back to Dragon. "Is the Head Band worn by uh…? Ninjas who pass academy level status. This special head band has the symbol of your um… respective villages. This uh… headband doesn't need to be worn on the head it can um… also be worn on the waist or arm.

Dragon responded with a question "Can this also be used as a piece of armor?"

Hinata responded thusly "Uh… yea it can because it's made of steel."

Hinata then continues with the next subject. "Now we have uh…um… body armor. This is normally worn Beneath the Ninjas clothing. Although many ninja don't see why they should use body armor."

Dragon asked yet another question "so what is the normal position of the armor?"

Hinata knew this one because she has friends who wore this armor on a regular basis. "There normally put into horizontal slants of steel um… the type you're uh… headband is made of but stronger."

Hinata continues with the next piece of clothing. "Vests are worn as an um… kind-of utility belt but like the head-band is a useful tool for uh… defensive purposes."

Dragon "So there cargo-pants but in a vest form?"

Hinata "uh… yea I guess so."

Hinata then travels onto "Kunai holsters are basically um… for well like it says holding kunai knives. These holsters are placed anywhere on your body mostly the hip or leg depending on where your other pouch is located."

Dragon "So, these hold only Kunai knives?"

Hinata "Yay! Hence the name '_Kunai_ Holster'"

Hinata starts on "Normal holsters consist of all the other um… weapons and trinkets you specialize in."

Dragon "so these hold all the other weapons?"

Hinata "DIDN'T I JUST SAY THAT!"

Dragon "well, yay but I just want to make sure I'm not getting the wrong impression."

Hinata "Ok. Next we have Hand guards. Simply enough there plates of um… steel that well, protect your hands.

Dragon "…"

Hinata "aren't you going to clarify any of this stuff with me?"

Dragon "well, I don't want to piss you off."

Hinata "ok well, next we have uh… scrolls!"

Tenten interrupts her conversation.

Tenten "ok I think this falls under the category of weapons."

Hinata "Yay, but you already talked."

Tenten "Are you trying to start something"

By this time the teachers stepped in.

Kakashi "I think you should let me take this one because you can't fine a resolution."

Hinata "fine it's not worth killing you for."

Kakashi "Regular scrolls are for notes, drawings, ect. These are used by all people whether they know it or not. Now contact scrolls on the other hand have the ability to summon an animal friend like my dogs for instance. Now sealing scrolls like the name are for sealing things. Now on to Summoning scrolls. These are like contact scrolls but instead of animals contact humans or weapon or whatever the hell you fell like summoning.

Dragon "Aight so, scrolls are multi purposeful?"

Kakashi "Sure are."

Ino goes onto ninja levels because that's what she was scheduled for. "Ninja Academy Students are like grade school kids. Genin are like high school kids you get the cruddiest missions but maybe a good C rank if you're lucky. Chuunin are like collage students you get medium work but it can be hard if your not use to that kind of work. Now finally the Jounin are like teachers or people who have the toughest jobs you get the A missions almost all the time or you'll be teaching the younger kids."

Dragon "so this is basically school but life or death situations?"

Ino "Yup."

A/N: Now The Moment You've all been waiting for. That's right TRAINING!

Neji takes over Taijutsu's because his teach masters in Taijutsu. Neji named off the Taijutsu's that where used by the leaf village people.

"All direction, High Volume Shuriken Firing; This is a Technique is used by Naruto and is used with a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."

"Drunken Fist Style; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and is very unpredictable and laid back."

"Initial Lotus; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and Maito Gai and is a swift kick to the jaw then you use bandages to hold your opponent till you hit the ground."

"Inner Decapitation Skill; This is a Technique is used by Hatake Kakashi and is where you hide under the ground and grab the opponent then pull them under ground keeping only their head submerged."

"Iron Fist Style; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and Maito Gai and is basically were you try to break the opponents bones."

"Leaf Spinning Wind; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and Maito Gai and is designed to knock the opponent upwards."

"Lion Combo; This is a Technique is used by Uchiha Sasuke and is a series of powerful kicks and punches causing the opponent to fall to the ground."

"Lotus; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and Maito Gai and is high speed attacks that takes a lot of stamina."

"Pain of a Thousand Years; This is a Technique is used by Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi and is a blow to the ASS after sneaking up after him."

"Piercing Fang; This is a Technique is used by Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru and is where you spin toward your opponent at high speeds and scratch them with your claws, fangs, etc."

"Primary Lotus; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and Maito Gai and is a forbidden Jutsu because it is practically suicidal because you put to much strain on your body and immobilizes you for a short time maybe even killing you."

"Secondary Lotus; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee and is like Initial Lotus but slightly faster and more powerful."

"Shadow Leaf Dance; This is a Technique is used by Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and Uchiha Sasuke and is where you hit your opponent far into the air and attaches to the others shadow and makes the opponent vonerable to stronger attacks."

"Shadow Shuriken; This is a Technique is used by Uchiha Sasuke and is a technique which places a second shuriken fallowing the first in the shadow."

"Uzumaki Naruto 2000 Combo; This is a Technique is used by Uzumaki Naruto and is an attack with a whole HELL of a lot of clones."

"Uzumaki Naruto Combo; This is a Technique is used by Uzumaki Naruto and is the same as Uzumaki Naruto 2000 Combo but with less clones."

Neji stops with the Taijutsu's and Dragon Trains on them all for the rest of the day to perfect most of them except the ones that involve clones or suicidal attempts.

Sorry it took me so long but I needed time to type it and my butt-hole sister took up every day.

Next time Kiba will be talking about Genjutsu and Dragon will practice more.

Shikamaru might talk about Ninjutsu so I can get into the Action finally.

Update Next Week.


End file.
